


Hello Angel

by peachbbh



Series: EXO'rdium [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Byun Baekhyun - Freeform, Comedy, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 18:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12612796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachbbh/pseuds/peachbbh
Summary: Hello, angel,you're like a painting. When I look to the sky I can only see you.....





	Hello Angel

**Author's Note:**

> One shot inspired by the songs, Heaven and Angel by EXO

Hello, angel,you're like a painting. When I look to the sky I can only see you.....

The first day I saw her was as if God shined his lights down on her. She was an angel. Her long black hair hung down her back her. Her dark hair complemented her porcelain skin well. Her almond-shaped eyes, those heart-shaped lips. A goddess, I kid you not. I had never seen such a beautiful woman in my life. And trust me I had my fair share of good-looking women. Where did I see this angel, you ask? My Mandarin professor. Yes, freshmen year. I was blessed to be in her class for the next two semesters. I remember it like it was yesterday...............

I opened the door walking into my third class of the day. I stopped right in the doorway staring at this goddess. I pushed my hair back and walked over. I placed a hand on the podium. 

"Hello, angel." I sang smiling with a wink. She stared at me. Then she spoke in Mandarin. Ha, jokes on her. I responded. That caused the people in the front to laugh. I turned around.  
"You told her to lick your foot."  
"Oh no! Wait I didn't mean that," I said flipping through my book.  
"What's your name?" The woman asked this time in my language. I smiled.  
"Byun...Byun Baekhyun." I said proudly. She closed her book.  
"10 points off your final grade for speaking another language in my class. Now sit down."  
"Wait what?" I said staring at her. She had to be my age.    
"Another five. Do you want to pass this class?" She asked. I rushed to a seat while the class laughed.  
"Good afternoon class. I am your Mandarin professor Ms. Zhang. As the year goes on I will expect us to communicate as much as possible in Mandarin." She said. Everyone responded in yes.  
"Byun in the front." She said slapping a pointer to a seat. I grabbed my books and walked with my head down. The first day of classes and I managed to get on her bad side. This was going to be a long semester.  
"I can't believe you hit on your teacher bro," Yixing said laughing. I pushed him away.  
"Fuck off," I said as we walked to the bus stop.  
"If it helps, I can help you with Mandarin."  
"I've known you all my life, yet you wait now to teach me."  
"Ehh we never had a use for it." He said throwing his arm around me.  
"I should drop this class and just do English," I said taking a seat. Yixing started laughing.  
"Baekhyun you fail English all 4 years of high school."  
"I passed senior year."  
"That's because Mrs.Johnson was sick of you." He said laughing. We made it to our apartment in 15 mins. I decided to get started on homework. It's not that I was dumb. I was just a goofball in high school. I believed doing the minimum was enough. So I cruised by 4 years like nothing. Of course, my father had a problem with that. I blew him off, I and my father never got along. I blame him for my mother leaving us...Leaving me. I put my pen down.   
"Yixing! I just realized she has the same last name as you. Is this your sister?" I screamed. Yixing walked into the room and slapped my head. I started laughing. Yixing sat on my bed and threw my pillow up. I twirled in my chair. Ms.Zhang. I wonder what her first name was. Probably something Godlike...Like Fei. Zhang Fei? Faye?  
"I'll order pizza," Yixing said leaving the room.  
"Byun Fei," I said with a smile. Mondays Wednesdays and Fridays she was all mine. I never loved Mondays so much in my life. I decided to walk to the corner store for some drinks. I opened the fridge and grabbed cola. From the corner of my eye, I could see a girl trying to reach something. I walked over and handed it to her. To my surprise, it was Ms. Zhang. I smiled. She was very short. I took in her relaxed appearance. Her long hair was down but she was wearing joggers, black Nike sneakers, and a white shirt. She snatched the bottle of water from me.  
"They should push things up. I shouldn't have to reach in the back." She said. I wanted to pinch her rosy cheeks. She walked away and I followed her.  
She placed her water on the counter and I placed the cola.  
"I'm paying for both," I said proudly.  
"Mr.Byun."  
"Please class is over call me Baekhyun," I said hanging the cashier money.  
"Mr.Byun don't ever in your life pay for my things again. I hate owing people." She said taking her water and leaving. I grabbed my cola and rushed out. I started making my way back to the apartment. Ms.Zhang was outside with her hands on her hips. What a surprise?  
"Are you stalking me?" I asked throwing a smile her way. She rolled her eyes.  
"Please tell me you don't live here?" She asked. I just stood there grinning like a fool. She threw her hands up.  
"You need to be let in don't you," I said leaning on the rail of the steps. She bit down on her lip and looked away. She had a cute dimple.  
"I'll tell you what. Add those 5 points you took off today and I will let you in." I said crossing my arms.  
"Are you bribing me?" Ms.Zhang said raising her eyebrow, I shrugged.  
"Call it what you want, angel," I said with a wink.  
"No." She said pressing a button.  
"Well tell me your first name at least," I said. There is no way she'll ignore this.  
"Mr.Byun this is harassment." She said.  
"I'm trying to get home too," I said pouting.  
"Hello?"  
"Lexie it's me."  
"You left your key again." The girl responded buzzing her in. Ms.Zhang held the door.  
"That's another 5 points off. If you ever try to hit on me or bribe me again. I will fail you Mr.Byun." She said walking away. I stood there. What a mean person? All I did was be nice to her. Who broke her heart. Hmm...Of course, though, I am Byun Baekhyun I lived for challenges. I couldn't wait for Wednesday to come. I was first in class, in my seat. I fixed my round frames on my face and folded my hands.Time went by and no one came in. I tapped the desk making a beat. Where was everyone? I looked at my phone. It was 3:30? So what the heck? I grabbed my book bag and walked out. Someone was hanging something on the door. Of course, it was in Mandarin. I grabbed the guy.  
"Uhh, what does this say?" I asked nicely.  
"Classes have been moved to Room 303 Building R. Did you check your email?" He said laughing. Oh crap! That was what that was. I thought it was spam. I quickly ran out the building. Building R was across campus. I was going to be super late. There was a short foreign student locking up her bike. I ruffled my curls and walked over. I leaned against the bike post smiling.  
"You speak Korean?" I asked in English. She nodded. Thank you, God.  
"What's your name?"  
"Layla," She said taking off her helmet.  
"That's a pretty name. Where are you from?" I asked. She tucked her black hair behind her ear.  
"Umm Alaska." She said.  
"Oh yea that's a nice country," I said smiling. She giggled. It was quite cute.  
"Alaska isn't a country. It's a state in America." She said covering her mouth giggling. I mentally slapped my head.  
"Sorry, I knew that. It's been a long day. I'm really late for class." I said putting on my best-stressed face. I added a cute pout.  
"What's your name?" She asked.  
"Baekhyun," I said with a nod.  
"Like bacon?" She said putting her finger on her chin. I waved.  
"No please No Don't call me that," I said. She started laughing. I crossed my arms pouting.  
"Baekhyun, I'm just kidding. You want my bike?" She said handing me the helmet.  
"Keep the helmet babe," I said getting on the bike as she unlocked it.  
"I get out of class at 5 so bring it back here."  
"Thank you! I'll take you for some dinner." I said riding away. I started pedaling fast. I placed her bike in the rack. I didn't get the lock but I'm 53% sure no one would steal it. I quickly ran to the 3rd floor. I opened the door. The class turned to me. Ms.Zhang stopped writing on the board. I bowed and apologized. I took the first empty seat. She continued on with the class.  
"Copy this whole segment there will be a test Friday." She said. Everyone got up ready to leave. I wanted to get out soon as possible too.  
"Byun," Ms.Zhang called. I turned. I scratched the back of my head with a grin closing my eyes.  
"Don't return to my class. I'm failing you." She said packing her things. My grin was wiped off my face.  
"Miss it's only day two. You can't"  
"This is my class. I can do whatever I want. Try again next semester." She said cutting me off. Fuck! I grabbed the desk ready to flip it but it didn't move. I looked down. It was bolted to the ground.  
"Fuck!" I screamed kicking it which hurt my foot. I limped out of class. Making my sad walk to the bike rack. As soon as I hit the last step someone was getting on Layla's bike.  
"Hey stop!" I yelled chasing them. He held up his middle finger and rode away. I punched the air. This is the worst week of my life. I walked all the way back to meet Layla. She was sitting on a bench. She looked at me shocked.  
"I was only 53% sure no one would steal it," I said with a nervous grin. She raised her hand. I closed my eyes ready for a slap. But instead, I felt her soft palm on my cheek.  
"I'll take that dinner now." She said. I smiled. At dinner, I basically vented to her. I thought she wasn't paying attention. She could really eat. She put the bowl down and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Very unladylike. She burped. I pushed my bowl away. This was a weird girl.  
"So, go beg her for another chance. I feel like you got off on the wrong foot." She said sipping her cola.  
"She hates me. Like actually hates me." I said sulking. Layla stood up and grabbed my ears.  
"Stop laying down and giving up. I hate losers. grow up Baekhyun." She said. I rubbed my ears. So weird. I nodded she was right. I paid for our meal.  
"Uhh, do you want me to walk you home?" I asked.  
"My hotel is close." She said smiling.  
"Hotel?"  
"Uhh, yea I didn't quite find an apartment yet." She said nervously.  
"Oh, that must cost a lot. Do you have a job?" I asked. She shook her head.  
"How are you paying for school and the hotel fees and your food clothes? how are you alive?"  
"Scholarships." She said smiling up at me. She was such a weirdo.  
"Uhh, I would invite you to live with me and my roommate. But we're guys."  
"I would love to. I'll move in on Friday. See you then Buttercup." She said waving and skipping down the street. I shook my head. Yixing was going to kill me. I opened the apartment down. Yixing wasn't home yet? I decided to take a nap. I didn't have class until 1 tomorrow. I woke up in the middle of the night to pee. I pulled myself out and placed my hand on my chest scratching it. I let out a small yawn. I closed my eyes. I felt something wet drop on my shoulder.  
"Did I just pee on myself?" I asked out loud. I stuffed myself back into my boxers. Of course, not my aim was spot on. I practiced for 18 years. I washed my hands but I felt more drops. I looked up. The ceiling was leaking. Great! I left my apartment and went upstairs. I knocked on the door loudly. The door swung open.  
"I'm trying to stop the water," Ms.Zhang yelled opening it. I bit my lip smiling. What a surprise. She was in very short shorts and a large tee shirt. Her hair tied in a messy bun.  
"Please tell me you don't live under me." She said sighing.  
"It would look that way sweetheart." She was about to close the door.  
"Wait. I can fix it let me check." I said.  
"I highly doubt." She said trying to close it again.  
"Look I might not be good at your class but trust me I'm good at other things baby."  
"Byun stop calling me those names."  
"Sorry." She opened the door and pointed to the bathroom. Leaky facet. I looked at the tools on the floor. I was glad my father was a plumber for once. I got down and started going to work. 30 mins later it was fixed. I stood up wiping my hands.  
"There should be fine now," I said smiling. She ran the water. All good.  
"Thank you. Now that's twice I owe you."  
"Just let me back in class please," I said with begging hands. She licked her bottom lip.  
"Be on time Friday or I swear."  
"Thank you," I said hugging her. She slapped my arms. I put her down.  
"Sorry I just got happy."  
"Get out Byun," She said pointing to her door. I nodded.  
"See you, Friday Zhang," I said leaving. And Friday I was the first one there. At the right class this time. Ms.Zhang walked in. She stared at me trying to hold her smile in. She quickly turned away.That class went by smoothly. I even got answers right. I don't know how I did on the test. I feel like I did good. Someone tapped my shoulder. I turned, no one. When I turned back Layla was standing there smiling.  
"So let's go move in."  She said dragging me. I forgot all about that. I didn't even tell Yixing. Fuck my life.  
"Look, Layla, you can't move in with us. We're guys."  
"I already paid for my last night at the hotel. Where will I go?" She said pouting.  
"Hey, you got that from me," I said shrugging her arm off mine. She batted her eyelashes. She was so cute. I hate. I was such a weak man.  
"She's what?" Yixing said. I told him to calm down. Layla was checking out the spare room.  
"Baekhyun she cannot fucking live here."  
"Is it because she's not from here? That's racist Yixing." I said. He slapped my head.  
"No, you idiot. She's a girl."  
"Then you're sexist?"  
"People will talk about her."  
"She's pretty weird. I don't think she cares. Look at her face. Can you say no to that." I said turning him to Layla who wore a puzzled look on her face. He chuckled.  
"She's adorable." He said. I clapped. There it was we got a new roommate. Layla broke out of her train of thoughts.  
"Did you guys say something?" She asked. Which sent us both into fits of laughter. I walked over and threw my arm over her shoulder.  
"Welcome to your new home Lay," I said. She wrapped her arm around my waist. She looked over at Yixing and held her other arm out. Telling him to come. He gave in and walked over too. She hugged us.  
"Thank you buttercup, thank you, Xing." She said. I smiled. It was an early Saturday morning. I was only up for one reason. It had been weeks, I guess you could say I was stalking Ms.Zhang at this point. She went jogging every morning at 5 am. The same route. And I planned to run into her. I looked down at my watch. She should be coming around the corner. I poured a bottle of water on my head. Get the sweaty look going. I placed my headphones in and started running. Right on time, she came around the corner. We smacked right into each other. She fell down.  
"I'm so sorry," I said helping her up. I looked at her hand. I didn't mean to knock her down that bad. She had cuts on her palms. Great job Baekhyun. But I was prepared. I unzipped my fanny pack. Yes, I have one. She sat down on the ledge. I actually brought some first aid kit stuff along because I thought she would beat me up and I would need it. I wiped her palm with an alcohol pad.  
"Ouch!" She said smacking my head.   
"Don't be such a baby," I said cleaning the cut. I placed a band-aid on it. Then a thought popped into my head. I bent down and kissed her palm. I looked up at her. She was blushing. She pulled her hand away slowly.  
"Baek...Baekhyun don't do that." She said shyly.  
"A kiss to make it better. My mom use..." I stopped mid-sentence. I got off my knees and started putting the stuff away.  
"Are you okay?" Ms.Zhang asked. I nodded. I don't know why I brought my mother up.  
"Umm be careful Ms.Zhang," I said jogging away. I sat in class as Ms.Zhang handed back our tests. She smiled putting mine face down. That smile always put me in such a good place. When I turned it over there was a C. Good enough for me. After class, I waited for everyone to leave. I leaned on her desk. She was erasing the board. I took a peek at her id. Student teacher? I knew she couldn't be that much older. Ni Ni? That's your name.  
"Baekhyun. If you can get a C I believe you can get a B." She said turning around. I swear I was knocked off my feet. It was so fast. She was glowing. Her smile lit up my world. My mouth got dry. I could hear how fast my heart was beating in my chest. Was I nervous? I stepped back.  
"Are you okay?" She asked. I nodded. I started fumbling with my backpack. I rushed out the class. I held my chest. Was I having a heart attack? I needed air. I stepped outside into the winter day. What's wrong with me? I felt my head. No fever.  
"Buttercup!" I heard Layla call. I relaxed. She took my hand.  
"Xing is making dinner." She said pulling me. I looked back, just in time to get a glimpse of Ni Ni looking at me. All night I thought about her. I put a pillow over my face. God! I was hopeless. I decided to release some stress if you know what I mean. The next few days I avoided being alone with Ni Ni. I was waiting for the elevator to come to my floor. I would take the steps but we live on the 6th floor and that's a lot of work. The elevator opened. God must hate me. Ni Ni was in there alone. I thought about taking the stairs. Grow up. I walked inside and pressed one.  
"I already pressed it." She said. I nodded keeping my eyes ahead.  
"You did well on your homework. Have you been taking my advice about tutoring?" She asked. I nodded. I felt like she could hear my pounding heart.  
"Is there something going on at home? You've been distant lately" She said. My hands were sweaty. I could fill a bucket right now. Finally, we reached the last floor. I rushed out first. I'm a mess, I'm a nervous wreck. My knees felt weak. I held onto the door. Ni Ni walked by. Idiot! Baekhyun you idiot. it's okay. I will finish this semester and never have to see her again. Classes and work were a blur. I got a job to deliver take out. I made my way to the elevators. It was 2 am. I just got off work.  
"Hold the door." Her voice sang. No! I held the door as she walked in. She was covered in snow. She had a thin jacket on. I shook my head at the carelessness. We were in the middle of a snowstorm.I smiled. Her face was so red. She took off her hat and rubbed her cheeks.  
"Thank you." Ni Ni said. I nodded. I should take the stairs but I was so tired. I let her in first and then walked behind. She pressed our floors. I stayed at the back. It was late what was she doing coming back home at this hour. What if she was out with a boyfriend? Wait why did I care? the elevator jerked. Ni Ni's small body slammed back into me. I fell down catching her as well.  
"Oh gosh!" She yelled standing. She started pushing buttons. It was no use the power went out. I could only hope for the generator to kick in. My phone was dead. I sat there watching her panic.  
"Nini relax."  
" How..How do you know my name?" She asked.  
"I saw your ID," I said smiling. She made a noise.  
"I can't! I can't do small spaces." She said pulling out her phone. I started laughing. She was so frustrated. I stopped when I heard her crying. I got up and walked over.  
"Nini it's gonna be fine please calm down," I said. She wrapped her arms around my waist. She was shaking. I rubbed her back.  
"I'm here with you. Just breathe please." I said taking her phone. I called the emergency dispatch. I sat us down on the floor. I looked at her wallpaper. it was a picture of a cat and I think herself when she was small. I looked own at the sniffling woman in my arms. Truly an angel.  
"What did they say?" She asked looking up at me.  
"Uh, bad news or good news?" I asked with a smile. She pulled away from me going to the other side.  
"Bad news is they're backed up because of the snow. Good news is that we called for help and double good news you're in here with me. Awesome adorable Baekhyun." I said smiling. She placed her head on her knees. I did the same. This was pretty bad. It was cold and dark. I was starving.  
"I see you're feeling better these days." She said. I looked up. I shrugged. If only you knew.  
"I guess so," I said letting space fall quiet. I watched her shiver. I took my coat off and pushed it to her.She pushed it back.  
"I can't. This is my fault. I just went to the store. I didn't grab anything heavy." She said. I got up and put it around her.  
"I'll be okay," I reassured her. She slipped it on. Things got quiet so I started humming. She laid her head on my shoulder.  
"We should get close. I don't want you to freeze to death." She said. I wrapped my arms around her body as she sat in between my legs. I rested my chin on her head. She relaxed a bit.  
"As if I was reborn as a child, who doesn’t know anything.I thought it was a dream, So I closed my eyes and opened them again.I am standing in front of you as if I was praying I want to walk side by side with you at least once...Just once" I sang rubbing her arms.  
"That's beautiful I didn't know you could sing. What's the song called?" She asked. I smiled.  
"That's what I'm in school for. I want to make music. I wrote it. It's not finished yet. When I get my inspiration going again. I will let you hear the full thing." I said. She turned around so she was facing me. Though we couldn't make out each other faces as clear. I could tell there was a smirk on her face.  
"I hope you find one soon." She said. I already have. I placed my hand to cup her face. I slowly traced her lips with my thumb. This is do or die for me. I could get slapped or she would kiss back. I pulled her closer until I felt her lips on mine. I closed my eyes dropping my hand to her hand. Soft as rose petals sweet as honeydew. Heaven. I never wanted to leave this place. The little bit of negative feelings I ever had for anyone was gone. Someone could punch me in the face and I would smile.  I spread her lips with my own. She placed her small hands on my chest.  
"Baekhyun." She whispered on my lips. I opened my eyes leaning my forehead on hers.   
"Nina, My real name is Nina." She said turning around. She laid her head back. I didn't know what to do really. I just smiled like an idiot. We both fell asleep.  
"Are you guys alright?" A man shouted shining a light down. I covered my eyes it was bright.  
"Yes," I said. Nina was still sleeping. I lightly shook her. I was freezing. My hands were hard to even move.  
"Ni wake up," I said kissing her forehead. Her eyes fluttered. She yawned and got up.  
"We're gonna pull you up." The man yelled. I helped Ni climb up. They pulled her through the hole. I was next. once I was safely on the 4th floor. I thank God.  
"You guys feeling okay? How long were you in there?" He asked.  
"What time is it?" Ni asked.  
"It's going on 4:30"  
"Ehh two and half hours," I said shrugging. I just wanted to get warm and sleep. The stairwell door opened. Yixing and Layla ran out. Layla hugged me tightly.  
"Oh buttercup, I was so scared. We kept calling you but I don't think you could hear us through the elevator." She said. I hugged her back.  
"I fell asleep. I'm sorry I worried you Lay." I said rubbing her back. I turned around to look for Ni but she was already gone.  
"Come on let's get you warm! why don't you have a coat? urgh, I swear I have to treat you like my child." She said dragging me. Yixing started laughing. The next day I was sick as a dog. Layla stayed home to take care of me. Which was great because I had no idea how to get rid of cold like this. I sneezed and wiped my nose. She came over with soup. She sat on my lap and took the cool rag from my head. She stared down at my face.  
"You're so pale. if we don't break this fever. I need to take you to the hospital." She said rubbing my head. I closed my eyes. Layla got off my lap and bent down. I threw my head back closing my eyes. I felt like shit. I let aggravated moans fall from my lips. I couldn't breath throw my nose.  
"The door was open so I just. I didn't mean to. Here." Ni voice said. I opened my eyes. Layla's head popped up. Oh, God. I jumped up.  
"This isn't what it looks like," I said.  
"What?" Layla asked. Ni threw my coat down and rushed out. I took off after her. I grabbed her arm pushing her against the wall.  
"That wasn't. I'm sorry." I said. She shook her head.  
"It's not my business. If you and your girlfriend are doing those things." She said looking away. I started laughing.  
"Layla isn't my girlfriend," I said clapping my hands trying to calm down. She bit her lip cutely. I pinched her cheek.  
"Don't laugh at me." She said.  
"You were jealous?" I said placing a hand over her head on the wall. She crossed her arms.  
"I wasn't! What's a girl doing living with you anyway." She said huffing.  
"It's my best friend, no biggie besides. I'm sure she and Yixing have a thing for each other. They think I don't know. But the walls are thin."  
"Eww stop being  a pervert." She said. I bent down kissing her cheek.  
"There's only one girl I have eyes for," I whispered. Ni pushed me away lightly.  
"Baekhyun we can't." She said placing her hands behind her back.  
"Does my age bother you? I'll be 19 in May. What are you like 19 now? turning 20. That's not a big deal. People date younger all the time. It's the in thing."' I said giving her my cute smile.   
"I'll be 22 next year." She spoke up. I stepped back.  
"Is that suppose to mean something? I told you I like you."  
"Baekhyun, I'm old."  
"Please, I don't care about your age. I've been distant from you because you make me feel weird. I had to figure myself out. But I know that it's a good weird. So I'm willing to feel weird for the rest of my life with you by my side." I said placing both hands on the wall trapping her. She looked up at me.  
"Let me take you out on a date."  
"I'm still your professor Baekhyun. That's forbidden."  
"Okay so after this semester," I said. She walked under my arm. I watched her walk away. Every step apart kind of broke my heart. She wouldn't even give me a chance. She stopped at the stairs and turned slightly.  
"Pass your final exam, so I will never have to see you in my class." I could see the small smile on her face. Yes! I skipped back to the apartment. Layla was still on the floor. She popped up.  
"What are you doing?"  
"What did that girl think was going on?" She asked standing up. I scratched my head. Her innocence was something I adored. I shook my head walking to my room.  
"Ask your boyfriend," I shouted.  
"You know?" She said rushing into my room. I sat on my bed.  
"Uhh yes. You guys are dumb."  
"Well, we didn't want to make things awkward." She said. I pulled her into a hug.  
"I'm happy for you guys. You're both my best friends. I approve."  
"Thanks, dad." She said. I rubbed her head. I studied every day to pass this exam. I even made Yixing quiz me. At work at home anywhere. I even started watching shows without subs. I could understand some things. Test day came and I was pretty sure I failed. I was shitting bricks the whole writing part. When we had our oral exam I almost passed out. I kept stuttering. urgh. I was scared to open my score sheets. I passed all my classes. I got to the last class.  
"Baekhyun just look at it," Yixing said. I opened my eyes.  
"I got a fucking 87," I said standing up. I jumped around with my two best friends. I can go ask her out now. I left my place running upstairs. I knocked on her door. The door swung open to a male. I stepped back.  
"Who the fuck are you?" He asked. He was really intimidating.   
"Umm Baekhyun," I said shyly.  
"Yah Kris leave him alone," Ni said walking over.  
"I passed," I said with a cheerful grin. She nodded.  
"I was very impressed," She said crossing her arms. I looked over at the guy who was grilling me.  
"It's my stepbrother. Kris get out of his face." She shouted. It was funny to see him listen to a small girl.  
"So Saturday, I'll pick you up at 8 pm," I said. She nodded. I bent down poking my lips out. She slammed the door hitting my face. I rubbed it walking away. I jumped up clicking my heels. When Saturday rolled around I was nervous. Like everything had to go perfectly. This was my one shot to prove to her that age really didn't mean anything. I fixed my bow tie. I picked a nice restaurant for us. Unfortunately, I didn't have a car. But she did so it was going to have to be like that. I would save up and get one though. I walked outside.  
"How do I look?" I asked. My friends completely ignoring me. They were eating each other's faces. I slapped the couch. They broke apart panting.  
"You look sharp!" Layla said standing. I smiled. I know. I grabbed the flowers and made my way upstairs. I knocked. Her brother opened the door. He grabbed my jacket pulling me up off my feet.  
"You break her heart, I'll kill you." He said. I nodded. He put me back down. I fixed my clothes. Nina appeared. Like the first time I saw her, my feelings came rushing in like a hurricane. I felt weak.  
"Are those for me?" She asked. My mouth hung open. I handed her the flowers. She giggled. I stood in the doorway. When she returned I had to snap back into myself. She left me starstruck. She just had this aura around her. I couldn't explain it. It was so bight and pure. We rode to the restaurant quietly.  
"Are you nervous?" She asked. I shook my head. Yes, I was. I'm surprised I wasn't sweating. Normally when I'm nervous I just talk nonstop but I couldn't find words to say. I kept telling her how beautiful she looked. Dinner was boring. The food was, too fancy? I don't know but I was not used to this stuff. I walked her to her door.  
"You were out of place." She said. I nodded.  
"Next time pick a location you like." She said rubbing my cheeks.  
"Tomorrow be ready at 11 am," I said kissing her palm.  
"Baekhyun." She called after me. I already left. Tomorrow I will show her the real Byun Baekhyun.I arrived at her door 11 am sharp. She opened the door.  
"What do I wear?" She asked. She had on jeans a nice blue sweater. Her hair was in a high ponytail.  
"This is perfect," I said grabbing her hands. I stopped outside.  
"Will you let me drive your car?" I asked. She handed me the keys. I opened her car door letting her in. I closed it and smiled before going around the other end. She actually fell asleep during the drive. I kept looking over at her smiling. I hope she was having a nice dream. I parked the car and shook her. She yawned.  
"Where are we?" She asked.  
"My hometown." I got out and held her hand as we walked through the small town. I showed her where I grew up. Where I hung out. She seemed to be really enjoying it. I covered her eyes walking into our date location.  
"Ready" I whispered into her ear. Her small hands covered mine. She nodded. I let go.  
"Welcome to our date," I said stepping in front.  
"An arcade?" She said looking around.  
"Uhh, you don't like it. Gosh, this was dumb. You said to be myself and I just thought."  
"Baekhyun, I love it. I hope you're prepared to lose." She said running over to the coin machine. We played every single game. She placed her tickets on the countertop.  
"I let you win you know," I said pouting.  
"Baekhyun are you sure you are good at games." She asked laughing. I spun her around placing my hand on her hips.  
"You see the 1st place on the board. For all time high score players." I asked. She nodded against my cheek.  
"That's Yixing. I'm in 5th place." I said. She turned around slapping my chest laughing. That familiar feeling returning. I cupped her face kissing her lips. She didn't kiss back. I pulled away.  
"I couldn't help myself," I said. She nodded and turned away. She cashed her tickets in for a stuffed cat. She held my hand as we walked back to the car.  
"Are you hungry? I'll make us some dinner when we get back." I said trying to make conversation. She didn't say anything. I fucked up already.  
"I'm sorry." We both said in the car. I looked at her a bit confused.  
"For what?" I spoke this time.  
"The kissing, I'm not...." She fumbled her words playing with her hands. Oh my gosh!  
"I was your first kiss in the elevator?" I said cheerfully. She slapped my arm.  
"Don't make fun of me." She said crossing her arms with a pout.  
"I think I taught you way too much aegyo," I said pinching her cheek. I teased her all the way home. She sat on the couch while I cooked us some dinner. By cook, I mean Yixing made it for us on our way home. And I heated up like I could cook. Man did I have a great best friend. I put our plates down.  
"How about this. I won't kiss you until you're ready to kiss me." I said picking up my chopsticks. She smiled and we began eating. We found ourselves laying lazily on the couch. Her back was on my chest. I started playing in her hair. We were watching a movie. I couldn't tell you the name. I was too busy staring at her, watching her every reaction. I was so mesmerized. Her laugh, her smile her cry. It was so fucking beautiful. She sat up turning around to me. She leaned down and my heart jumped. I grabbed my chest when her lips met mine.  
"Take it slow with me. This is my first time." She whispered.  
"You're trying to have sex with me?" She slapped my head.  
"No, you idiot! This is my first relationship." I held her hips laughing.  
"It's mine too," I said truthfully. I have never been in a real relationship. It was sex and nothing more. Ni began kissing me again. I took the lead pulling her head back gently. She opened her mouth, her hands getting lost in my hair. Slipping my tongue into her mouth, I stopped making sure this was okay. When she returned hers in mine. I began my work. I heard her moan. I pulled back grinning. She covered her face. I pulled her hands down.  
"You okay? Want to stop?" I asked. Ni shook her head no but buried her face into my neck.  
"It's okay baby. That was good. That means I was making you feel good." I said stroking her hair. I picked her up and took her to my room. I laid her down. I climbed in next to her.  
"Did you write that song for me?" She asked writing on my chest. I hummed.  
"You have to finish it. Promise." She said.  
"Yes," I said laughing. For the holiday we spent it together doing small things. Going for walks, watching movie marathons. Her teaching me more mandarin. Next semester I would be taking part 2. I held the small box. It was Christmas Eve. Nina opened the door in just my shirt. I smiled walking in. We started staying at each other house so much. She had her own section in our bathroom downstairs.   
"Merry Christmas baby," I said handing her the gift. She took the top off and pulled the kitten from the box.  
"Baekhyun," She said holding it up. She wrapped an arm around my neck bringing me down.  
"I love you." She said. I pulled back. She started playing with it. My mind was on the L word.  
"I will name him Jongdae." She said holding him to my face.  
"You love me?" I asked. She stared at me. I pulled her closer.  
"I love you too Nina. I thought it was too soon to say it. But I can't stop myself. Every single day I feel so blessed to be with you. You are God's gift to me. I don't think you get that I never in my life felt like this. It scared me at first but now I feel so damn good. I never want to not experience this feeling." I confessed. she just stared up at me. I wiped the tears from her face.  
"Baekhyun, I feel the same way too. It's like you complete me." She whispered. She placed Jongdae on the floor. I picked her up and took her to the bedroom. I laid her down and started taking my clothes off. I climbed on top of her.  
"Take your time please." She said. I kissed her face.  
"Of course, I promise," I said. After I made love to Nina for the first time I knew this was it. I knew I would marry this woman no matter what. I had to be the only man. I felt so attached to her. Her hand stretched out to touch mine. I kissed it.  
"Why don't you talk about your family?" Ni asked me.  
"There's nothing to talk about," I said sitting up. I got off the bed to pull on my underwear.  
"Did I say something wrong?" She asked.  
"No. I need to pee." I said walking out. My family was something I never wanted to talk about. I washed my hands and stared in the mirror. What was I doing? What if she leaves me just like my mother. I felt small hands on my back. I turned around.  
"Please talk to me Baekhyun. That's how this works." She said. I nodded. She walked me back to bed. I spilled everything from my mother down to me hating my father in return I learned that her family died in a fire. She was alone. She was a strong person and I found myself getting even more drawn to her. The first day of classes started. I walked into my Mandarin class. Both of our jaws dropped.  
"Ms.Zhang back at it huh angel," I said with a wink. The class laughed  
"Byun sit down." She said pointing to a seat. She turned away quickly to hide that smile.We continued to date. It was the best time of my life. After she graduated we moved in with each other. We faced some hard times just like any other couples. Our first argument was about my age. She took me as her date to a colleague dinner. I was belittled the whole time by them. They kept calling me a child and immature. They made me feel like I wasn't good enough for her.  
"You can go date, someone, your age then," I yelled coming into the apartment. Ni slammed the door behind her.  
"I don't understand why you're so upset!" She screamed. I loosened my tie.  
"Did you not fucking see your friends talk to me like I was a child! You didn't defend me once." I yelled back throwing my hands up.  
"Baekhyun."  
"No, don't fucking Baekhyun me. You made a fool out of me! If you're embarrassed about my age then break up with me. I don't care! I refuse to be treated like I'm lower than you." She hugged my torso.  
"Baekhyun please calm down. It's not like that. I don't care what any of them think. I love you Baekhyun. I would never leave you willingly. Even if you wanted to end this I promise I would stalk you." She cried. I calmed down and looked down at the teary-eyed woman. I kissed her.  
"I'm sorry," I said. Our next fight would be because of me again. Ni told me I had mommy issues that's why I was attached to her. After every fight, we made up before going to bed. We didn't fight often so when we did it was blown over quickly. We loved each other too much.  Ni kissed lightly on my bare chest. I looked at our intertwined hands.  
"I'm going to marry you after I graduate." I declared. She nodded. Three years later, I did graduate. I was still with Ni it was out 4 year anniversary. I swear every day with her was heaven on earth. No one understands how grateful I was for this woman. I worshiped the ground she walked on I swear.   
"Baekhyun why are you digging into the cereal like that?" She asked. I pulled out the prize.  
"For the prize," I said smiling. It was a small ring. I got on one knee.  
"This isn't the real thing but one day when I sell my first song. I'll be able to buy you the real thing." I said putting the toy ring on her finger.  
"Oh, baby." She squealed wrapping her arms around my neck. We went falling back bursting into fits of laughter. When Ni got a job offer in China I packed up and left with her forgetting my own dreams because being with her was my dream turned into reality. Things got so difficult for me out there. I was ready to go back. Our fights got worse. I accused her of cheating. We broke up for a month. When we got back together it was still weird for a bit.  
"Baekhyun! How many times do I fucking tell you about the milk! You never fucking buy a new one." She came into the studio yelling. I turned the music off. I was working on a new song.  
"Just go get it yourself," I said waving her off. She slapped my head.  
"You don't even care! This is the shit I'm talking about. I moved back to Korea to make life easier for you and this is how you treat me!" She screamed.  
"Why are you upset about milk!" I yelled standing.  
"It's everything you do! I'm gonna be fucking 30 soon. When are we getting married? I want kids you know!" She cried. Woah where was this coming from? I quickly pulled her crying body to mine.  
"Ni what's going on?" I said rubbing her back.  
"I'm just tired. I'm tired of fighting. I'm tired B" She cried. Two weeks later I sold my first song. Angel to a new idol group named EXO. That was the song I wrote for Nina. With my first paycheck, I bought her a ring. It wasn't huge but it was enough. She has been feeling sick so I brought her breakfast in bed. As in cereal. I placed the ring on top. I put the tray down in front of her. She smiled. I walked out to get my ringing phone.  
"Baekhyun." She screamed. The ring. I'm sure she saw it. I walked back. She was choking. I quickly wrapped my arms around her. She choked it up. I smiled nervously. I picked up the ring.  
"I thought you saw it. I almost killed you." I said scratching my head with a smile.  
"That's a ring."  
"Uhh yes so please marry me, my angel," I said jumping on the bed. I cuddled up next to her batting my eyes. She pushed my head taking it.  
"Of course I'll marry you  loser." She said slipping it on. Just like that thing returned to normal. So I thought. SM hired me to write for them. It was perfect it's what I wanted. I also had a job as a DJ down at the radio station. Finally, I was bringing some money in for us but it wasn't enough.  
"Pregnant?" I said repeating what Nina just told me. She nodded.  
"I'm going to be a father. babe, we can barely afford us. Now we're adding another human. We already have Jongdae." I said picking up the large cat. He was so fat. She spoiled him.  
"Baekhyuuuuun." She whined.  
"I'm excited. Just nervous. I have to pick up more hours." I said kissing her head.  
"Me too. I won't take a leave until I get close to 9 months." She said. She was a Jr high school teacher. I held her close to me and rubbed her stomach. I couldn't be any happier than to spend the rest of my life with her raising our kids. Seeing her beautiful smile brighten up my world.  
"Sing my song to me please." She asked.  
"As your guardian angel, I will block out that strong wind.Even if everyone turns their back against you.On hard days, I will wipe away your tears, If only I can be that kind of person.Wherever we go, it’ll be heaven." I sang softly.  
"I have come to love you now.There’s no place for me to go back.My wings have been taken away, Even if I lost eternal life, the reason why I’m happy is because my forever is now you eternally loved." She sang back. I kissed her neck.  
"I'm working on a new song with a member from EXO. It's called Heaven." I said.  
"I'm sure it will be everything."  
"Of course. It's about you." I said squeezing her.  
"Tell me you picked up milk."  
"You and this milk," I said laughing.  
"You know you always drink it and never replace it Baekhyun that really annoys me." She said. I laughed rocking her. How could I fall deeper in love with this woman? She loved me for me, I wasn't the richest or the most handsome man in the world but it didn't matter to her. She always took my problems head-on with hers. And I did the same for her. She was my soul mate. My life. My heaven on earth....God forbid the day we part. I just knew we could find each other again. That's how strong his bond was. Earth Heaven nor Hell could keep me from loving this woman.

The sky gave you everything and this world gave me you I want to keep you by my side so you can’t fly back into the sky.....

 

I opened my eyes. I was in bed I turned over ready to see her face but it was empty. I sat up. Yixing was sitting at the edge of my bed. I rubbed my eyes. I haven't seen Yixing in a long time. Wait? I was back at our first apartment what was going on. Yixing stood up.  
"Baekhyun." He said smiling. He was dressed in all white.  
"Uhh, what's going on you weirdo," I said.  
"Did I get drunk with you."  
"No Baekhyun. You're not alive right now." He said. I got out of bed.  
"Stop being stupid," I said laughing. There was no smile on his face.  
"Baekhyun you've been dead for 3 years." He said. I shook my head.  
"Yixing this isn't funny! Where is Nina?" I said walking out the room. What I saw in front of me wasn't the living room. We were at a grave site. I brushed the snow off. I fell back and covered my mouth. Why did it have my name? I got on my knees staring at the headstone.  
"Nina? is she okay?" I asked. Yixing bent down and wiped off the snow some more. I felt sick. Byun Nina...I stood up.  
"No God please no!" I screamed.  
"It's not real! It's not real." I cried pulling my hair  
"Baekhyun it is very real. You died 3 years ago from your own hands. You have been going through the happiest moments of your life for the past three years." Yixing said. I dropped down to my knees covering my face. Nina.  
"It can't be. I can't. She can't be gone. Please "I said grabbing Yixing's pant leg.  
"I can't remember it." I cried out.  
"Because you chose not to Baekhyun every time you get to that part you chose to go back to the first day you met Nina. She died and you killed yourself." Yixing said grabbing me.  
'No!" I yelled pushing him off.  
"Let me show you," Yixing said touching my head. Everything went white.

The sky gave you everything and this world gave me you.So your heart won’t be hurt, So it can’t even be harmed.I’ll protect you, I’ll live for you.I promise you that.....

 

I took a sip of water. It was almost time to call it a night. It was going on 12 am. I took a deep breath, holding my chest. Was that heartburn? My heart felt like it was on fire. I couldn't breathe for a second. I finally calmed down. My hands were still shaking a bit.  
"Tonight I'm going to leave you with EXO's new song called Heaven. Make sure to dedicate this to a special someone in your life." I said before playing the record. I ended my broadcast. I turned my phone on. I had a whole bunch of messages from Nina. I forgot milk again. She was getting crazier by the month. She was 5 months pregnant now and turned into the devil. I stopped by the 24-hour market picking up some food and milk. I started walking home. There must have been an accident. A lot of people were around. I took a bite out of an apple carrying my bag as the coroner transport vehicle rolled by. Did someone die? I looked at the ground. There was milk all over? I dropped the bag and took off pushing people. I ran right through the officials and to the body. it can't be, right? She didn't. She's home. I pulled back the white sheet. My world collapsed. I bent down picking her limp body up to bring into my arms.  
"Sir."  
It's my wife. It's my wife." I whispered. I brushed her hair back. It was my wife. There was so much blood all over her beautiful face coming from her mouth. The snow started falling. I just held her in my arms crying.,Rocking her. She was gone.  
"I got the milk. I bought it. I'm sorry Ni Ni, please. Come back! I won't forget again. I got the stupid milk" I screamed. It felt like my heart was ripped from my chest. Nina was killed in a hit and run. The guy was never caught.I didn't go to the funeral. I sat home in my suit. Once night fell I went alone. I sat on the ground with my head in my hands. I drunk myself down every chance I got. I sat on the floor. I bought us a house with my new promotion. I was planning on showing her that weekend. But sadly, of course, that never happened. I rubbed my thumb over our wedding picture. My sight blurring with tears. I wiped them and put the gun to my head.  
"I can't wait too long to see you again. I tried." I cried. I tried for a week but I was getting sicker by the day. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"I remember," I said watching the scene in front of me. We were back in the apartment. I sat on the bed.  
"The first bullet didn't even kill me. The second didn't either. I had to lay there in bleed out. The funny thing is it didn't hurt. Dying like that didn't hurt because I was already dead before I pulled the trigger. The night Nini left, my soul my emotions my everything left with her." I said. Yixing sat next to me. He pats my back.  
"Is Yixing dead?"  
"Oh no. I just used this form so you wouldn't freak out about a random man appearing in front of you." He said. I nodded. I'm still freaked out.  
"Now what? What do I do now?"  
"Ahh, that's your choice. You can choose to move on Baekhyun or stay here watching the memories for the rest of your life." He said.  
"What's moving on huh? Being anything without her is not worth shit." I said looking at the new guy in front of me.  
"Junmyeon is my real name." He said. The man smiled and left the room. I could stay here and relive meeting her. Images of us were flashing by like a silent film. I smiled. I know what to do. I walked out the same door Junmyeon did. I promised to follow her. This time when I opened my eyes I was in a white room. I laid there. A face peeked over.  
"Hello, Angel." Nini sang with a smile. The same smile spread on my face. I'll only love you now and forever my heaven, my angel. 


End file.
